The Vanguard Fighter's Dream
by AnimeLover and Dr. Tom
Summary: Bonus chapter. Parody of CFV/Tangled. OOC, OC


**HEY, since I discontinue "**_**The Vanguard Fighter's Apprentice**_**" and working on my new CFV fanfic, I made a bonus scene.**

**The song from **_**Tangled**_**, I've Got A Dream.**

Miwa entered Card Capital with a guitar on his back. He looked around the shop. He saw Aichi helping Florence editing her deck, Layfon having a little fight with Neridah, Kamui watching Emi fight against Misaki with dreaming eyes, Asaka talking with Ren and Kai, Morikawa reading Mr. Wizard "handy" book.

Everybody is here. Miwa looked at Shin and winked. Shin nod and took out his accordion. Miwa stood on the counter.

"Hey, everybody," Said Miwa. Everybody in the shop looked at the blonde teen. And surprisingly, Miwa started to sing.

.

Miwa:

_I like everything that smell fun_

_Most of my troubles are gone_

_And maybe my jokes aren't the funniest_

_But although you maybe think_

_That spying Kai is my thing_

_I always want to be a great guitarist_

_._

Kai, who at firtst doesn't care about Miwa, finally looked at the blonde teen. "What?"

_._

Miwa:

_Can't you see me on stage playing Canon in D_

_Strumming the guitar string in a gleam?_

_Though you think I've lost my mind_

_It would turn out I'll be fine_

_'Cause way down deep inside, I've got a dream_

_._

By now, everybody was indeed, thinking that the blonde had lost his mind.

_._

Miwa:

_I've got a dream_

_I've got a dream_

_See, I'm not as ordinary as I seem_

_The next step, I'll make a band_

_Name it "Miwa and the Gang"_

_Like everybody else, I've got a dream_

_._

"How's next?" Miwa asked smirking. Morikawa stood up and confidentaly walk toward Miwa.

Kamui whispered to Neridah, who was the closest person, "Cover you ears!" And Neridah covered her ears as well as Kamui.

.

Morikawa:

_Well, I'm not that good at singing_

_It normally sound ringing_

_And I may not look like I'm on a mission_

_But beside my weird black hair_

_And my face looks like a bear_

_I really want to make a love connection_

_Can't you see me with a certain pretty lady_

_Rowing in a rowboat down the stream?_

_If I win at least one game_

_Kourin finally call my name_

_Like everybody here, I've got a dream_

_._

Believe it or not, the rest of the customer chimed in. And Morikawa seemed encoraged.

.

All:

_He's got a dream_

_He's got a dream_

_._

Morikawa:

_She'll adore me if my win is a supreme_

_Though bad luck always haunt me_

_I'll just buy a good-luck-key_

_But I won't give up 'cause I've got a dream_

.

Neridah, who decided to join in push Morikawa from the "spotlight" and stared to sing while pointing at Layfon.

.

Neridah:

_Layfon always want to be a florist_

.

Layfon who seemed angry, tackled the orange haired girl of the spotlight.

Shin saw that nobody wants to continue, so he sang.

.

Shin:

_Misaki likes classical design_

.

Misaki just agree to the fact. Kamui also joined in.

.

Kamui:

_Emi-chan likes kittens_

.

Emi nodded, while Layfon struggled to stand up from the fight with Neridah

.

Layfon:

_Neridah collecting mittens_

.

Thanks to that, Neridah attack Layfon again. The whole shop sang out the next few lines.

.

All:

_Reiji knits_

_Eiji sews_

_Ren does little puppet show_

.

Ren giggled and pointed at Kai

.

Ren:

_And Kai Toshiki collects ceramic unicorns_

.

Kai just stare at the red haired teen. Aichi let out a little laugh before Miwa asked him, "What about you?"

Aichi pointed at himself, "Me?"

"Yeah, Aichi, what's your dream?" Miwa asked again leading Aichi to the counter.

"I don't have one." Aichi said again.

"Come on, Aichi, I'm sure you have some." Said Morikawa from the other side of the counter.

"Well..." Aichi scrated his back of his head, "There's one..."

"Good." Said Miwa. "Tell us."

"Umm..." Aichi looked at Florence who gave him a thumb-up

.

Aichi:

_I have dream like you, yes really_

_There just not quite as zeal-y_

_I'll tell you but my language not so formal_

_Deep inside I always want_

_Meet Takuto just for once_

_And ask if Cray can__ return back to normal_

.

Florence giggled and ran toward Aichi, saying, "My turn, my turn." And stand on the counter like Miwa, ignoringa glare from Misaki.

.

Florence:

_I've got a dream_

_(She's got a dream)_

_I've got a dream_

_(She's got a dream)_

_I always want to stand under the spotlight gleam_

_Soon or later I'll be famous_

_No longer be call horrendous_

_So, even mine is simple, it's a dream_

.

The teens and children there grew ecstatic as they continue.

.

All:

_She's got a dream_

_He's got a dream_

_I've got a dream_

_We've got a dream_

_So our differences not really that extreme_

_We're one big team_

_._

"Not exactly," Said Neridah. "We all came from different team, right?" Some agree, but Kamui yelled," WHO CARE?" And they finished the song.

.

Asaka:

_Call me fan-girl_

.

Kamui & Morikawa:

_Loud_

.

Miwa (pointing at Kai):

_Or grumpy_

.

Emi & Misaki:

_But we are one big family_

.

All:

_We, Vanguard-fighter have our own big dream_

_I've got a dream_

_I've got a dream_

_I've got a dream_

_I've got a dream_

_I've got a dream_

_I've got a dream_

_I've got a dream_

_Yes, deep inside my heart, I've got a dream_

_Yeah!_

_._

Kai who couldn't take it anymore walked out of the shop. "I'm out of here." He mumbled. But nobody know that Kai actually smiled and sing the song, qiutely.

.

Kai:

_'Cause way down deep inside, I've got a dream_


End file.
